Saving the Future
by GameOver25
Summary: In a ruined future; a group of rebels seek to save their future by changing the past. Only one survives to go to the past and save the world. When he gets there he claims to be Ichigo's son and shenanigans ensue. Join GameOver GodSlayer on his journey to save the future and destroy all that get in his way. Will he defeat both Deep Blues and save the future or will he fail royally?


_**Saving the Future**_

* * *

According to the Multiverse Theory; there are an infinite number of universes throughout existence. This means that there is a universe for every eventuality; including a universe where aliens exist. This also means that everything we imagine is actually another of the infinite universes in existence. This story is but one of the many universes that I have seen into.

Welcome to the Saving the Future universe.

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Sonic the Hedgehog. The only thing I own is my OC GameOver GodSlayer. This is a non-profit fanfiction production. Please refrain from any and all attempts to sue, discredit, or otherwise damage the future of this story through the use of the copyright laws.**_ _**According to the Copyright Law; all use of content owned by a company or business is theirs alone to use for profit. This law also states that all use of the content for personal use, Educational use, Use for facts and Statistics, and Use for Entertainment is perfectly legal and thus, is within the rights of fanfiction writers everywhere. This story is FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY and as such; is perfectly legal. DO NOT SUE ME FOR WRITING FANFICTION! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER WITH ALL COMMENTS AND CRITICISMS!**_

* * *

 _ **Prolog Part 1: The Ruined Future! GameOver's Fight for Survival!**_

* * *

The smell of smoke is heavy in the air as collapsed buildings lay in flames and ruin. The entire city is on fire and through it all one lone figure stands in the flames. He appears to be fighting two robots; one robot looks to be an anthropomorphic hedgehog about three feet tall and possessing great speed and strength. The other robot appears to be a human with a par of cat ears and a tail wielding a pink heart-shaped bell.

The robotic hedgehog appears to be blue and has it's spines styled downward in a slick and cool type of fashion; while the more human robot is pink where it would have hair if it were actually human and appears to be mostly tan colored. Both robots have sinister red eyes and are programed to kill any lifeform more powerful than a normal human.

As the smoke clears the figure is reviled to be a male human with white hair and blue eyes. He has blue streaks in his hair and is wearing a visor of some kind. He is wearing a white jump suit with blue stripes from the wrists to just below the shoulders and from the ankles to just below the hips. He appears to have twelve pairs of beautiful feathered angel wings on his back.

The human in question launches forward at the two robots with his sword drawn and posed to strike in an instant. The robotic hedgehog is the first to react; it dodges the sword slash and prepares a multi-missile counter-strike. The humanoid robot reacts next by preparing a laser beam in its bell. Both robots fire their attacks at the same time, but the human dodges the attack and uses a bit of transparent energy to redirect the attacks back at them.

The robots cross their arms in front of them in an x formation in an attempt to block the attack, but this proves to be a lethal mistake. The human rushes forward with his sword and strikes with a single diagonal slash. Both of the robots are cut in half and explode while the human lands on the ground in front of them in a crouched position with his right arm stretched out behind him in a post-sword slashing manner.

"Dear God; I hate Metal Sonic and Mecha Ichigo." The angelic human says with venom in his voice. As he sheathes his sword he taps a button on his visor and an anthropomorphic chipmunk with brown fur and baby blue eyes wearing a baby blue jacket and baby blue boots with a white stripe running down the middle of them appears on the screen. This is Princess Sally Acorn. She is the second in command of the United Guardians of Super Humans.

"Sally; I'm done with my patrol." The angelic human says. "What do you have to report GameOver?" The warrior princess asks. "I encountered two metal heads: one Metal Sonic, and one Mecha Ichigo, but I took care of them. I'm coming back to base." GameOver replies. "That's good; just make sure no robots follow you. The last thing we need is another knothole massacre." Sally responds. "I understand princess." GameOver replies before cutting off the communication feed.

As GameOver walks through the ruined city back to base; his thoughts drift to how this world came to be. He thinks about how the government began to fear beings more powerful than a normal human. He thinks about how that fear motivated the government to make robots to hunt down and kill anyone more powerful than the average human. He thinks about how Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnick was recruited to help build the robots. Most of all; he thinks about how those robots brutally murdered his parents in front of him when he was eight years old.

It all started one year after the Mews defeated Deep Blue and saved both the earth and the Cyniclons. Ryou and Keiichiro were leading peace talks with the Cynicions when the first robots attacked both parties. The Cynicions responded by declaring war against earth. At the same time; the Mews were just trying to stay alive. With help from both parties; the robots were defeated, but both Ryou and Keiichiro were killed.

Ichigo and Kisshu had to move around during the first eight years of their sons' life because of the massive robot army that was hunting down all lifeforms more powerful than a human. During those eight years more than one hundred million lifeforms were killed including Ichigo and Kisshu.

Two G.U.N. laser hunters busted into the house through the front door that fateful night and shot five thousand rounds into both of GameOvers' parents. In his rage his power awakened and he destroyed the robots and everything within a ten mile radius of the already ruined city. When the smoke cleared; all that stood was an eight year old GameOver and the rubble and scrap metal that was once the house and robots. That was eight years ago.

Since then GameOver has done all he could to strike back. He's saved countless lives and destroyed countless more robots. He even organized a resistance group to fight back. They call themselves the United Guardians of Super Humans. The U.G.S.H. have fought back against the endless barrage of death and destruction delivered by the government for eight long years. It serves as a safe haven for anyone or anything being hunted by the government and its robots; however, they are losing the war and time is running out. They have developed a plan to save their dying future and make the world better for everyone. With the old Mew Café as their base; they WILL save the future or die trying.

* * *

 _ **Please Leave a review below. It helps me get better at writing. Reviews tell me how well I'm doing and what I need to improve on. The more reviews I get the better I can make the next chapter.**_


End file.
